Bitten Apples
by MademoiselleAddams
Summary: Outlaw Queen one-shots!
1. Apple Pie

**A/N: **Hello there, This is my first fic ever; please don't hate me… Hope you like it. Sorry for the mistakes, English is my second language.

Apple Pie

She was putting the apple pie she had baked in the oven when he got home.  
When he entered the kitchen he approached her and gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled when he saw the side of her mouth spotted with flour.  
"What are you smiling at?" she said, acting offended.  
"Nothing... You have..." he signaled his own lips and she wiped hers, but the wrong side.  
He smiled again "Here, let me" he reached his hand to wipe off the flour but his Thumb lingered on her lips and he looked at her lovingly.  
"What?"  
He just smiled again and kissed her softly.  
"Aren't we a little grown up for the you've-got-something-there trick?"  
He laughed lowly and pulled her into his arms. He could scent the apple pie in the oven and thought of how her hair always smelled like that.  
Regina laid her head on his neck and kissed him softly there.  
"You smell wonderfully" he said and kissed her hair as she smiled.  
"Thank you... You're quite loving today..."  
"You can say so, yes" he caressed her sides and she sighed contently. They stayed like that together for a while before the oven's clock ringed signaling the pie was ready.  
When she tried to pull away to get it he held her more tightly, kissed her neck and whispered in her ear "let it burn"  
"When did I ever purposefully ruined a perfectly fine apple pie before?" she said, trying to sound annoyed but with her eyes closed in relaxation.  
"Well... That time when we were on the living room and you were..."  
"OK, don't answer that..." he laughed and let her go so she could get it out.  
As soon as she left it over the counter and turned off the oven, he was behind her and she laughed like a little kid as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.  
"Robin...are you OK, honey?"  
He made some guttural sound and she laughed again.  
She turned around and he caught her lips with his in a, now more fierce, kiss.  
She immediately kissed him back and smiled when he sat her over the counter but when she put her hand behind her to steady herself, she burned her hand with the hot apple pie pan and jumped over Robin. He caught her but they stumbled and Robin fell, not very gracefully, to the floor, and Regina fell over him, with a loud 'Awch!'  
He just stared at her and they both started laughing aloud. When it subdued a little, still on the floor with Regina over him, Robin smiled at her with so much love, she couldn't believe her luck, and he caressed her thighs softly before kissing her sweetly again.  
"I love you so much" he said, and she smiled  
"So do I, thief..."  
And in moments like that, she forgot about everything else, her past as The Evil Queen, Marian... It was him and her, and it was all she needed now.


	2. The Staring Contest

**A/N: **OK, let's pretend everything is less complicated after Marian's return and Robin only has to 'choose' for himself and Regina didn't kill Marian and this whole mayhem didn't happen. I guess she would choose her because a lot of time has passed since he was with Marian and he's not that man anymore, I don't know. Anyway, here's the thing.

And also, I've never written smutty things before, but it was kind of a challenge so I wanted to try, tell me what you think if you can.

* * *

The Staring Contest

Regina was a strong woman but she had to admit it... This was killing her, but when she arrived home after a not-so-graceful round of shouting with that Marian woman and a very confused Robin telling her he obviously needed a little time, she decided she wasn't about to show the world the broken Regina Mills crying for her lost love; all this happened, of course, after weeping the tears she could not keep from falling.

When she woke up the next morning she put on her cutest outfit and her best I'm-perfectly-fine smile.  
She actually wanted to run into him but feared that he would notice this whole attire was fake as Ruby's lashes.  
When she arrived to pick up her coffee at Granny's, he was there, with her.  
She nodded to him as he stared at her with an expression she couldn't read just yet.

Like this, weeks passed, and she kept on catching him staring at her, he smiled and she smiled back as if he were just some random passerby, even though she sometimes cried all over again when she got home.

After about a month, there was a new threat in town, some snow queen bullshit and something about Rumplestilskin. The Charmings and her decided to have a meeting in her office to decide their next move, and of course, he would be there.

She never felt so self-aware as in that meeting before... He looked at her in a way that made her insides tremble. When Emma or David asked him anything he jumped and seemed disconnected (He might have been distracted by the low cut dress she was wearing, she thought after the whole thing was over). Regina raised her eyebrows at him questioningly and he finally replied.

After a while, David excused himself and went home to Mary Margaret and Neal and Emma might have felt the tension in the room as she left shortly after, too.  
As soon as they were alone, he stood up and sat at the edge of her desk next to her as she kept on writing, seemingly without a care in the world, as he stared at her.  
"What is it?" she asked, without looking up. "It's just... You seem..." at this she stopped writing and looked at him. What she saw was... Regret? Care? Sadness? She settled for tiredness.  
"Robin, it's OK! I don't need a pep talk, as always..."  
"I know, I know..." he looked down and smiled.  
She reached for his arm and he looked at her hand there and then at her eyes.  
"Go back to her... I'm fine!"  
He looked at her and raised an eyebrow; she grinned and raised both of hers. About a minute passed like this so she told him "What is this? A staring contest?"  
He got closer to her and put a hand on her thigh. Her breath got caught in her throat as his face neared hers. "I don't know. What is this?" She looked at him questioningly but didn't move away, in fact, Robin could've swore she got near him. Could it be? No... She was not flirting back... Or was she?

She smiled and he couldn't take it any longer, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him for a fiery kiss. Her response was immediate and God! How he had missed her... Seeing her reaction, he put her hand under her thigh and pulled her up to stand up; she obeyed and he pushed her against the desk, his lips never leaving hers. It was passionate, such longing In both their touches, he bit her lower lip and moved to her neck, where he left a trail of searing kisses and she just closed her eyes and felt how his hands caressed her hips and waist.

Robin felt alive again; he realized then that this woman was what his sole desire at this point of his life... Damn it! She is his soul mate! His body's reaction to her touches was the proof of that.  
He slid his hands up her thighs and under her dress behind her and she grinded into him and felt whole again.

His lips went back to hers and she moaned into his mouth when he deepened it. "God, Regina... I've missed you so bloody much... I need you" He said in such a low sexy voice she melted into his hands...His hands that were everywhere at this point. She smiled wickedly and rubbed purposefully against his hips gaining a growl from him "Then take me, outlaw" she whispered into his year and bit his earlobe playfully. At this, he grabbed both her thighs and she wrapped them around his middle as he carried her to the sofa in her office, kissing her forcefully all the way there.

He collapsed over her on the couch and she arched her back. When he reached her underwear he felt just how aroused she was and rubbed his hands over her folds painfully slowly; at this, a breathy moan escaped her and she pulled back her head with her eyes closed and Robin thought he never saw anything sexier his entire life.

"Mmm... Robin..." her voice was ragged and low and his name on her lips ignited such fire in his loins he took his hand from her panties and turned her around in the couch to unzip her dress while his mouth attacked her shoulders.

Pulling down the sleeves of her dress with his teeth and undoing her bra with his free hand, he made her face him again as he took her left breast in his mouth and she moaned... Oh, that sound did things to him! When he let go and returned to her mouth, Regina started unbuttoning his shirt with a hungry look in her brown eyes. They explored each other's bare skin with their hands and mouths as if that were their first time, and it might as well have been, because it certainly felt like nothing else they'd ever experienced before.

He grabbed her hair and kissed her forcefully as she ripped his pants open and slid her hands to cup his groin and he growled lowly.  
"Regina..." he said as she rubbed him tenderly.  
"Hmm?" she replied looking at him with a satisfied smirk. He couldn't resist long, so he grabbed her wrists and moved them to his neck as he finished pulling her dress off her. A second after, all their clothes were on the floor and he was entering her, she moaned and wrapped her legs around him tightly, urging him to go deeper, he obliged and kissed her again as she arched her hips to him. He felt her breathing fasten and took his hand from her breast to rub her clit making her moan like never before. "Don't... Don't stop" she said between breaths. "Wouldn't dream of it" Robin replied hoarsely.

They maintained that pace for some time but, after a while, Robin realized he couldn't keep it up much longer and just when he thought he was losing it, she opened her mouth and threw her head back in absolute pleasure arching her back to him and he felt her breast pressed to his chest... That was it, He followed her and after slipping out, threw his head on her neck in a mixture of relief, pleasure and, dare he say it? Love.  
When their breathing settled a little, Regina laid on his chest with a content sigh. Robin kissed her head and put his arms around her in a loving embrace.  
"Robin?" she said after a while, the subject had to be addressed. "Yes?"  
"Are you going to-"

"I'm telling her today." he interrupted her.  
She looked up to meet his smile and he saw how she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What are you..."  
"I'm choosing you, Regina. This weeks without you were insufferable. Of course, I won't said I wasn't happy Marian is back, I won't lie to you, but I'm not the same I was anymore, we'll work something out for Roland... But you are whom I love now... And forever"

Her smiled could've lightened the whole world at that moment. He kissed her sweetly, such a contrast to how they kissed before. "I love you Regina"  
"I love you, too" she said as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

They stayed like that for a minute when he said smiling "And... I know you've been pulling out an act all this time..." her head shot up. "Excuse me?"  
"Oh please Regina, you're not that great of an actress, I noticed how nervous you got around me and how you stopped to take a deep breath before entering Granny's whenever I was inside... And the way you played with your hair nervously... I know you so much already"

She sighed in defeat and laid her head on his chest once again. "Not to mention today, teasing me purposely with your coldness and that dress... The devil made that thing..." he went on "I noticed how your breathing hitched and you were thinking the same thing as me... And waiting until we were left alone" she laughed and the sound was music to his years.  
"You think very highly of yourself, don't you, thief?" she asked smiling. He kissed her temple and smiled broadly, too. "I do, your majesty, I do"

Moments passed before they got up and got dressed, stealing glances at each other. And when he walked her to her car, grabbed her waist and kissed her before telling her he would be seeing her tonight, she realized her path to happiness was opening up again and this time, she would take no detours


	3. The Unexpected

A/N: OK, I know this is totally OOC, I hope you don't mind, I needed to get it out of my head. As I said before, English is my second language, sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

"Find it in your heart to understand"  
He was leaving her  
Of course he was leaving her, what was she doing, thinking he would choose her?  
He stood up to go as a sole tear escaped her eye.  
"Robin?"  
He turned around and she saw his eyes were red, too.  
"One last kiss?" The words left her mouth before she'd thought better of them.  
He smiled sadly and considered it for one second before sitting on the couch, that couch that reminded them of an unforgettable moment... has it been only a week?  
Again, what was she thinking? His wife was back from the dead, for god's sake! He wasn't going to kiss her!  
Before she could think much more of her stupidity, though, he laid down and actually did kiss her, maybe a little more fiercely than she was expecting. Regina let out a sigh of surprise that soon turned into a soft moan when he didn't seem to want to let go.  
He broke the kiss but held on to her and laid his head on the crook of her neck, apparently defeated.  
She tried to regain her composure a little "It's okay, go... Go to-" the unimaginable happed, he cut her off with his mouth on her again. Though she was slightly confused, Regina responded, understanding that this may be the last kiss, except if she killed the other bitch... But no, she couldn't do that; she was not that person anymore.  
He grew more passionate by the second and acting in the same fashion, so did she. For a while, she didn't think about Marian, each woman should take care of her own man!  
Robin wasn't thinking about Marian at that moment either, it seemed, if the way he grabbed her rear and pushed her to him was any sign of it. Regina laid her right knee on the couch to be closer and he took the opportunity to slide his left hand down her leg and guided her to straddle him. What was the deal with him? Was he leaving her or making love to her? Not that she was complaining, as he kept on pushing her to him with his hand on her ass making her moan into his mouth at the friction, she was definitely not complaining.  
When Robin moved to kiss her neck, Regina felt her jaw got slightly wet so she pulled away confused, still on his lap.  
He was crying, now soundly, the prince of thieves was crying like a little kid.  
"Oh Robin I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have..." She tried to move away but he didn't let her, instead, hugged her, in a more caring way, as far as the compromising position they were in could allow.  
"Please forgive me, Robin" she made it to move again, unsuccessfully. "I don't want to leave you" he said into her breast like a child, not a lover.  
She couldn't believe her ears. "What?" He didn't reply, just held on to her tighter.  
Regina caressed his hair and became worried over the distress he was feeling, even though those words made her go nuts with happiness; she managed to sit next to him once again as he regained more composure and grew more frustrated than sad.  
"You can't have both, Robin. You have to make your choice... I'm sorry I caused this..."  
"No, no, don't be sorry, you're right, I... I should... I need time" She sighed and nodded "from both of you"  
"I'll be here..." She said, rubbing her temple, now more tiredly.  
He stood up and moved to go, but not before taking a deep breath and pecking her lips one last time. "Thank you"

She simply nodded as he left, but as the door closed, she couldn't help smiling with the little flicker of hope that ignited in her heart.


End file.
